Эмия Широ
(детство) |type = Человек, Маг, Мастер |CS = Shirou cs.png |gender = Мужской |affiliation= Академия Хомурахара, год 2 класс C |height = 167 см |weight = 58 кг |hairc = Рыжий или тёмно-рыжий |eyec = Золотисто-карие |likes = Работу по дому |dislikes = |talent = Возиться со всяким хламом, работа по дому |enemy = |imagecol = Красная медь |birthp = Япония | Bloodline = |image1 = }} — главный герой Fate/stay night, Мастер Сэйбер в Пятой Войне Святого Грааля. Описание Прошлое Файл:YoungShiro.jpg|Раненый Широ после пожара Файл:Kiritsugu finds Shirou perspective.jpg|Широ спасён Кирицугу Файл:Shirou realta nua.jpg|Кирицугу обнимает Широ Файл:Shirou & Kiritsugu.png|Последние моменты Кирицугу с Широ За десять лет до начала событий Fate/stay night, Широ был обычным мальчиком, живущим с родителями в Синто. Однако, из-за большого пожара, вызванного содержимым Святого Грааля вылившемся в конце Четвёртой Войны, погибли оба его родителя. Он чуть было и сам не погиб, но его нашёл Эмия Кирицугу. Сокрушённый тем, что стал косвенной причиной пожара, желая по-настоящему «спасти» хоть кого-либо первый раз в своей жизни, Кирицугу спас жизнь Широ, вложив Авалон в его тело. Позже он спросил выздоровевшего Широ, хотел бы тот стать его приёмным сыном, раскрыв при этом, что он маг. Широ согласился и провёл следующие два года, настойчиво прося Кирицугу научить его магическому ремеслу. В конце концов Кирицугу согласился, и, хотя он не одобрял желание Широ, посоветовал применять магию в тайне, чтобы не вызывать подозрений и только на пользу людям. Магические знания, которые он передал Широ были самыми базовыми и неполными, из-за чего использовать магию для Широ стало опасно, с сомнительным результатом в итоге. Кроме того, непреднамеренно, Кирицугу передал Широ своё желание стать Защитником Справедливости. За пять лет до Пятой Войны Святого Грааля, Кирицугу умер, оставив разочарованного Широ в депрессии и одиночестве. Впоследствии, он находился под опекой Фуджимуры Тайги, его учителем английского языка и одновременно соседкой. Расходы на проживание взял на себя дед Тайги, Фуджимура Райга. Позже, Широ пошёл в среднюю школу, где, примерно в октябре, на втором году обучения он встретился с Мато Синдзи. Тогда ему пришлось переделать вывеску культурного фестиваля за один вечер, и Синдзи, который наблюдал за ним на протяжении всего вечера, сказал: «''Хм… ты идиот, но ты действительно хорошо делаешь свою работу''». И начал смеяться. После начала учёбы в школе Хомурахара, он встретился с Рюудо Иссеем и стал известен как человек, готовый сделать всё, чтобы помочь другому, например, починить школьное оборудование. Позже он вступил в клуб стрельбы из лука, что привело к натянутым отношениям с Синдзи. За всё время обучения в клубе он промахнулся только один раз, но даже тогда он сказал, что промахнулся, потому что «знал», что будет промах, ещё до того, как выпустил стрелу. Летом, на первом году обучения, он покинул клуб из-за перелома в правом плече, полученного во время работы на пол-ставки. В самой ране не было ничего серьёзного, но этот перелом оставил на коже след от ожога. Синдзи отметил, что эта отметина выглядит неприглядно, и делать фотосъёмки с ней нельзя. По этой причине, а также потому что в это же время он работал на пол-ставки, он покинул клуб. В конечном итоге его отношения с Синдзи улучшились, но некоторая напряжённость всё ещё осталась, особенно это проявляется в плохом обращении Синдзи со своей сестрой, Сакурой. Широ сблизился с Сакурой, когда из-за его перелома, она начала часто посещать его дом и помогать ему готовить и убирать в доме. Однако, даже после его выздоровления, Сакура продолжала приходить к нему домой в качестве члена своеобразной импровизированной семьи. Внешний вид Shirou school uniform.png|Широ в школьной форме Shirou 2yl HF.png|2 года спустя событий ветки Heaven's Feel Shriou FSN UBW 2014.png|Широ с шарфом Во время событий Пятой Войны Святого Грааля, Широ выглядит как подросток с каштановыми волосами и золотисто-коричневыми глазами. В свободное время, он практически всё время одет свою обычную повседневную одежду: белая с синим футболка с длинными рукавами и синие джинсовые штаны. В школе он носит униформу Академии Хомурахара, однако под пиджак он всё также одевает свою футболку. В ветке Heaven’s Feel, Широ получает новое тело, созданное Аозаки Токо. Его кукольное тело полностью аналогично оригинальному. Он носит рубашку и чёрные брюки. В Fate/stay night [Unlimited Blade Works] адаптации Ufotable, у Широ намного большее разнообразие одежды. Например, чёрный с белым свитер и куртку вместе с обычной одеждой. А также белую или чёрную рубашку с длинными рукавами, чёрное пальто с капюшоном. Shirou studio deen character sheet.png|Обзор Широ из Fate/stay night от . Shirou carnival phantasm character sheet.png|Обзор Широ из Carnival Phantasm от Shirou Takashi Takeuchi character select.png|Изображение выбора персонажа в Fate/Unlimited Codes, автор Такеучи Такаши. Shirou Ryuji Higurashi cut in.png|Изображение из Fate/Unlimited Codes, автор Хигураши Рюджи. ShirouTC.png|Широ в Fate/tiger colosseum, автор Хирай Юкио. ShirouCapsule.png|Широ в Capsule Servant, автор Медори. Fatezero Cafe Shirou.png|Широ в Fate/Zero Cafe, автор Ufotable. ShirouCC.png|Широ в Chibichuki!, автор Цубоми Ханабана. Projection magecraft.png|Магия проекции в Fate/Grand Order, автор Такеучи Такаши. Limited zero over.png|Limited/Zero Over в Fate/Grand Order, автор Такеучи Такаши. Личность Из-за психологической травмы, полученной во время большого пожара, Широ чувствует пустоту внутри. Он считает несправедливым, что он единственный, кто остался в живых, и из-за этого другие люди для него стали важнее самого себя. У него искажены критерии ценности, его самооценка основывается на безвозмездной помощи людям. Для него сам акт помощи является достаточной наградой (Альтруизм). Он считает крайне несправедливым, что одни люди выживают, а другие нет. Если другому человеку нужна помощь, и если при этом можно получить травму и даже пожертвовать своей жизнью, Широ может без раздумий сделать это. Люди, которые видят эту сторону его личности, часто обеспокоены этим и пытаются исправить его понятие приоритетов, но они не могут изменить его точку зрения. Кирицугу часто говорил, как он стремился защитить невинных от опасностей этого мира, даже ценой своей человечности. И он был крайне разочарован тем фактом, что каждый раз, когда он был в состоянии спасти одну жизнь, другой человек, при этом, должен был умереть. И хотя Кирицугу мучила его неспособность спасти абсолютно всех, Широ всегда восхищался его усилиями. Перед смертью Кирицугу Широ обещал ему стать Защитником Справедливости вместо Кирицугу и стремиться защитить всех, даже ценой собственной жизни. Его мечта — стать Защитником Справедливости, тем, кто готов спасать всех, независимо от обстоятельств. Во время ветки Fate идеалы Широ основываются на идеалах Кирицугу. Он постоянно пытается защитить Сэйбер и удержать её от сражений с другими Слугами, а поначалу даже хотел сражаться вместо неё, несмотря на то, что она во много раз более сильна, чем он. Это потому, что он не может принять мысль, что кто-то другой сражается ради него. Он не изменяет своим идеалам на протяжении всего сценария Fate и, вследствие этого, оказывается множество раз тяжело раненым. В ветке Unlimited Blade Works Широ всё время конфликтует с Арчером, и во время разговоров с ним начинает видеть лицемерие в своих идеалах. И хотя он по-прежнему отказывается отречься от них полностью, он находит золотую середину, путь, в котором он будет стремиться к исполнению своих идей, даже несмотря на то, что он знает об их недостижимости. В Heaven’s Feel он сталкивается со своим самым большим противоречием, когда он был вынужден выбирать: сохранить жизнь Сакуре или придерживаться своих идеалов. В конце концов он отрекается от них ради спасения Сакуры, хотя впоследствии у него множество раз происходили внутренние противоречия со своими идеалами. Исключение есть лишь в одной из концовок, «Superhero», где он становится таким же решительным, как и Кирицугу в расцвете сил, и позволяет Сакуре умереть. Широ очень упрямый, если он намеревается сделать что-то конкретное. Например, он может часами пытаться выполнять прыжки в высоту, что практически невозможно для него. Эта черта характера является одним из первых факторов, вызывающих у Рин и Сакуры развитие чувств к Широ. Он будет упорно отстаивать свою точку зрения независимо от того, насколько ошибочной она может показаться другим, даже если это причиняет им большие душевные муки. И хотя он делает всё возможное, чтобы помочь другим, если он чувствует, что действия человека привели к его собственной гибели, он не будет вмешиваться, чтобы помочь. Насу заявил, что при встрече Широ и Тоно Шики, они, несомненно, не смогут ужиться друг с другом. Объект любви Широ меняется между Сэйбер, Рин и Сакурой в зависимости от выбранной ветки, но до событий Fate/stay night он уже долгое время восхищался/влюблён в Тосаку Рин, как и многие другие ученики его школы. Хобби Широ очень хорош в работе по дому. Несмотря на то, что Тайга является его опекуном, обычно именно он кормит её и самостоятельно выполняет работу по дому, в то время как она вообще ничего не делает. Его сильной стороной является готовка, и он особенно гордится приготовлением японских блюд. Чтобы еда получилась по настоящему вкусной, он не скупится на ингредиенты, и тратит много времени на то, чтобы сделать что-нибудь экстравагантное. Он научил Сакуру готовке, и её навыки настолько повысились, что в итоге они начинают конкурировать в приготовлении пищи. Широ в одинаково любит японский чай, чёрный чай и кофе, но хорош в приготовлении японского чая, и он не любит чай умэ-конбу (чай из морской капусты с японской сливой «Умэ»). Временами, он получает ликёр из Город Фуюки#Места Копенгагена (Ликёро-водочный магазин и паб), но всего лишь пробует его на вкус, так как не употребляет алкоголя. Среди персонажей Fate, Широ один из самых ненасытных едоков, проигрывая только Сэйбер, Берсеркеру и Лансеру. По его словам, «''тот, кто не способен переварить завтрак, плох как мастер боевых искусств''». Несмотря на то, что о расходах заботится Тайга, Широ не желает чувствовать себя приживалой, поэтому, со средней школы, он берёт работу на пол-ставки, чтобы иметь возможность платить из своего кармана. На работе в Копенгагене, он зарабатывает 950 иен в час, а также получает деньги на карманные расходы от Фуджимуры Райги, когда принимает участие в его хобби, которое включает борьбу сумо и охоту. Широ плохо чувствует себя в атмосфере Игрового Центра. Ему плохо удаются свидания вслепую, хотя они ему нравятся. Он никогда не ходил к стоматологу. Его английский язык довольно плох, а его предполагаемая сильная сторона, находится в области права и политики. Ему нравится чинить электронику, это также помогает ему практиковаться в Магии. Во время починки приборов, он может с головой уйти в работу на несколько часов. Из-за того, что он почти никогда не отвергает просьбы о ремонте техники или такую работу, как очистка бассейна в школе, у него много прозвищ, таких как «''фальшивый дворник школы''», «''ответственный за починку''», и «''домовой Хомурахары''». Любит медитировать в додзе в своём доме, чтобы расслабиться до или после тренировки в Магии. В то же время, в школе, он старается побеждать в конкурсах типа «кто первым сдастся». Однажды он участвовал в вместе с Рюдо Иссеем и Мато Синдзи во время школьного фестиваля. Они вышли в финал, но, когда они соревновались с командой Химуро Кане, Саджо Аяка и Мицузури Аяко, Иссей, который стал целью атак вражеской команды, спровоцировал ссору и в итоге обе команды были дисквалифицированы. Роль Fate/Zero Fate Zero Shirou moving in.jpg|Широ переезжает в дом Эмия. Kiritsugu final moments.jpg|Последние мгновения жизни Кирицугу с Широ Его появление замечено лишь в конце истории. Он потерял свою семью в большом пожаре вызванном Граалем. Эмия Кирицугу отчаянно пытаясь спасти хоть кого-то после уничтожения Грааля, обнаруживает едва живого Широ. От того, что ему удалось спасти хотя бы одну жизнь после своей ошибки, Кирицугу был вне себя от радости. После того, как его спас Кирицугу из этого ада, он усыновил его. Широ привык называть его , а не отец или папа. В Drama CD, Широ продолжает видеть кошмары. Широ будет принимать лекарства сделанные Кирицугу с помощью магии. Широ спрашивает Кирицугу об обучении магии, но Кирицугу совершенно против этого. Спустя пять лет, в доме Эмии, глядя в ночное небо на звёзды, Кирицугу рассказал Широ о своей мечте стать Защитником Справедливости и как ему не удалось это сделать. Широ в восхищении заявляет, что он добьётся цели Кирицугу, и это позволяет Кирицугу, мирно уйти на покой. Fate/stay night thumb|Широ, спустя несколько лет после событий Fate/stay night Смотри описание роли Широ во время веток: Fate, Unlimited Blade Works и Heaven’s Feel. Широ — ученик обучения старших классов школы Хомурахара. Он не заинтересован в Святом Граале, и отвергает саму возможность его использования. Тем не менее, вместе с Сэйбер, он намерен выиграть Войну Святого Грааля, в надежде, что благодаря его усилиям, бедствие, подобно пожару в Фуюки произошедшему десять лет назад, больше не повторится. В конце сюжета ветки Fate, он продолжает преследовать свою мечту о «Герое Справедливости» и надеется что когда-нибудь воссоединится с Сэйбер. После Истинной Концовки ветки Unlimited Blade Works, он нанялся на неполный рабочий день в особняк соперницы Рин, Лувиагелиты Эдельфельт. Будущее Широ не совпадает с альтернативной версией будущего себя ни в одной из трёх веток. Манга Shirou.jpg|Широ в манге L044.jpg|Широ и Сэйбер используют Калибурн В манге представлена адаптация визуальной новеллы, веток Fate со смесью событий из Unlimited Blade Works. События Fate происходят до поражения Райдер. Но вместо похищения Широ Илией, пока Сэйбер ослаблена, Сэйбер удаётся восстановится после использования Экскалибура перед нападением Кастер на дом Эмии. Используя Тайгу заложником, Кастер успешно использует Разрушитель Правил на Сэйбер и делает её своей Слугой, когда Широ не смог принять быстрое решение. Когда Рин говорит Широ, что он больше не Мастер и теперь не имеет отношения к Войне, Широ впадает в депрессию и решая что делать дальше, заходит в тупик (заметка: чувство Широ к Сэйбер продолжают развиваться). Чувствуя подавленность из-за потери и беспокойство за Сэйбер, Широ идёт в Церковь для защиты. В Церкви, Котомине говорит Широ, что его решение пожертвовать Сэйбер было правильным выбором. Услышав такое, разъярённый Широ заявил, что это (жертва Сэйбер) было неправильным, и что он никогда по-настоящему не принимал её. Котомине ответил Широ, что то, что он сказал и делал было настоящим предательством. Затем Котомине раскрывает Широ, что его отец Эмия Кирицугу также был Мастером в Войне Святого Грааля, и что он был победителем. Широ был одновременно потрясён и испуган ещё больше после того, как рассказали правду. Котомине говорит Широ, что Кирицугу был человеком, который убил всех остальных Мастеров и он был причиной первой смерти Котомине, и всё ради того, чтобы заполучить Грааль. Он пытается заставить Широ считать, что Кирицугу был главной причиной огромного пожара, убившего так много людей, десять лет назад (хотя это только половина правды, так как именно Котомине был тем, кто пожелал, чтобы всё вокруг исчезло). После, это Широ начинает иметь видения связанные с Сэйбер благодаря укреплению своей ментальной связи с ней. Затем Широ решает выйти из укрытия и спасти Сэйбер. Котомине признает Широ как истинного сына Кирицугу и тайно обещает покончить с ним лично. Рин и Арчер решают остановить Кастер. В ходе боя в то время пока Рин пытается найти Кузуки, Кастер давит Арчера, начиная отступать, когда тот раскрывает Unlimited Blade Works. Однако Кузуки побеждает Рин и останавливает бой, и Арчер вынужден стать Слугой Кастер в обмен на безопасность Рин. Кастер сдерживает данное обещание, и пытается убить Рин, но Широ спасает её и уносит в безопасное место. После потери Арчера, Широ и Рин объединяются с Лансером, который пришёл предложить помощь. Вместе, они нападают на Кастер и Кузуки, обосновавшихся в Церкви, и наносят им поражение. Арчер, всё это время ожидая своего шанса убить Кастер, убивает и её и Кузуки прежде чем обратить внимание на Широ. Широ чувствуя отвращение к Арчеру, требует ответа от него, почему он настолько ненавидит его, Они были остановлены Рин, которой удаётся отговорить Арчера от убийства Широ. Вместо заключения контракта Рин с Сэйбер, Широ удаётся снова стать её Мастером, в то время как Рин снова становится Мастером Арчера. Далее история продолжается по ветке Fate, чувства между Широ и Сэйбер продолжают развиваться и у него и у неё. Fate/hollow ataraxia [[Файл:Shirou fate holllow ataraxia ufotable.jpg|thumb|300px|Широ в заставке из Fate/hollow ataraxia.]] События игры происходят спустя полгода после окончания Fate/stay night, когда Широ успешно окончил 3 год класса С своей школы. Широ оказывается в иллюзии, созданной Эвенджером, чтобы поддерживать жизнь Базетт, ради исполнения её желания жить. Эвенджер копирует облик и личность Широ в течение одного дня из четырёх во временном цикле, во время которого, он не подозревает о своём существовании в качестве Эвенджера. Он объясняет, что поскольку Эвенджер равен «нулю», то не важно, как много «нулей» добавляется к «единице», она по-прежнему будет равна «одному». Так же как и Широ, Эвенджер заботится о других людях, особенно за таинственной девушкой, Карен Ортензия. В конце концов, Широ, узнаёт о существовании временного цикла, и пытается его разрешить. Основная проблема заключается в том, что Эвенджеру настолько понравилось жить обычной жизнью как у Широ, что он не желает её завершения, которое придёт с окончанием петли. Когда Карен, которая не могла встретиться с Широ из-за гибели, наконец встретилась с ним, открывает Широ и Эвенджеру, что они являются одной сущностью, и что именно они является причиной появления и действия временной петли. В конце-концов, к большому горю Базетт, Эвенджер решает положить конец этой петле и возвращается в пустоту Грааля. Настоящий Широ появляется только в прологе, во время той части, где Рин рассказывает страшилки в Храме Рюдо и в эпилоге, когда он посетил Базетт, которая спросила его, может ли она на время остаться жить в резиденции Эмия, где они впервые встретились. Широ также знает Карен и до событий Fate/hollow ataraxia. Fate/unlimited codes ShirouUCopening.jpg|Начало ShirouUCending.jpg|Концовка SaberUC1.png|Начало за Сэйбер Он удостоен звания в Fate/unlimited codes. - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - Burst: * - Super Move: * - * - Holy Grail Burst Super Move: * - * - }} Серия Fate/tiger Colosseum ShirouTCending.jpg|Коцовка Широ FTCSaberend.jpg|Концовка Сэйбер SaberalterTCending.jpg|Концовка Тёмной Сэйбер SakuraTCending.jpg|Концовка Сакуры DarkSakuraTCEnding.jpg|Концовка Тёмной Сакуры Illya_TC_ending.jpg|Концовка Илии Caren_TC_ending.jpg|Концовка Карен TaigaTCending.jpg|Концовка Тайги KiritsuguTCending.jpg|Концовка Кирицугу IriTCending.jpg|Концовка Айрисвиль AssassinTCending.jpg|Концовка Ассасина SaberlionTCending.jpg|Концовка Сэйбер-Лев Kaleido-RubyTCending.jpg|Концовка Калейдо-Руби Carnival Phantasm thumb|300px|Широ в Carnival Phantasm В Эпизоде 1, он участвует в соревновании за Святой Грааль вместе с Сэйбер и побеждает. Однако после этого, его затащила в ракету толпа Неко-Арк, которую далеко запустили. В Эпизоде 2, ракета упала на пляж (где в это время были персонажи из Tsukihime), после чего он и Неко-Арк пытаются починить её. В Эпизоде 4, он и Тоно Шики встретились и обсуждают свои проблемы, а именно, то как им сходить на свидания со всеми девушками, назначенные в один день. Широ хочет сделать это, потому что он хочет сделать всех их счастливыми. Далее, у него будут небольшие появления. В Эпизоде 9, он и Сэйбер соревнуются в Грааль Прикс, в котором они используют ездовую игрушку льва, в которую надо бросать монетки, под названием «Лев-Мобиль». Хотя на первый взгляд кажется, что они проигрывают, потому что машина нуждается в монетах, чтобы работать, в конце концов, им удалось выиграть, забросив в все деньги, оставленные на проживание. После победы, Широ и Сэйбер просят у Грааля вернуть им деньги. В Эпизоде 12, Широ использует план Шики, чтобы сходить на свидание с Сэйбер, Рин и Сакурой одновременно, но он провалился и был наказан разгневанной Сэйбер. В конце, он появляется на вечеринке в Аненербе, обсуждая с Шики и Кокуто Микией возможность нового сезона. Capsule Servant Capsule Servant - Shirou adoption.jpg|Широ. Capsule servant - emiya family.jpg|Широ принимают в семью Эмия. Capsule Servant - shirou gsakura end.jpg|Концовка Широ и Г-Сакуры. Shirou celebloomers end.jpg|Концовка Широ и Celebloomers. Shirou bazett end.jpg|Концовка Широ и Базетт. Capsule Servant shirou jeanne end.jpg|Концовка Широ и Жанны. Shirou tosaka end.jpg|Концовка Широ и ТОСАКИ. Capsule Servant - shirou rin true end.jpg|Истинная концовка. В Capsule Servant, он появляется молодом обличье и является играбельным персонажем. Прочие появления В Fate/kaleid liner PRISMA☆ILLYA, его двойник играет довольно незначительную роль приёмного брата Илиясвиль фон Айнцберн. Также появляется Широ из параллельного мира в Fate/kaleid liner PRISMA☆ILLYA 3rei!!, брат Мию Эдельфельт. Широ появляется в Fate/Grand Order как карта Сущности Ремесла. Он появляется в качестве иллюстрации обложек для и . Способности Широ обучался на мага у своего отца, Эмии Кирицугу. Однако его нельзя считать официально признанным магом, скорее Широ можно назвать Заклинателем, тем, кто не признаёт обычные цели магов. И так как он был усыновлён и не является членом семьи Эмия, он не может унаследовать от Кирицугу Магический Знак, и ему не хватает врождённого таланта, накопленного многими поколениями магов, стремящихся к улучшению Магических Цепей. Его обучение было неполным, так как у Кирицугу не было никакого желания обучать его всему необходимому и даже основам магии, кроме некоторых вещей. Его Исток и Элементное Родство — «Меч», но это потому, что внутри него много лет был Авалон. Из-за этого он не может полноценно использовать магию какого-либо из пяти великих элементов, ввиду отсутствия предрасположенности к ним, но позволяет воплощать Unlimited Blade Works и производные навыки: Укрепление и Проецирование. Однако, даже с дополнительными тренировками, даже если он поступит в Ассоциацию Магов вместе с Тосакой Рин, он никогда не превзойдёт уровень ученика мага. Если Рин присвоить рейтинг как магу от семидесяти до ста, то Широ получил бы лишь десять. Оценивая в конкретной классификации, например как заклинателя, его можно поставить на один уровень с Кирицугу в качестве Убийцы Магов с оценкой в сорок. Магия thumb|300px|Магия Понимания Структуры Он весьма необычный маг, использующий собственную версию магии Проекции. Изначально, Широ был совершенно неумелым магом. Он обладал только возможностью использовать магию Укрепления и Проекции с низкой вероятностью успеха. Укрепление позволяет ему анализировать структурный состав объекта и повысить качество его свойств, например, делая его более прочным, изменить форму на более удобную или вернуть объект в исходное состояние. Также он может использовать Укрепление, для улучшения физических возможности своего тела, таких как зрение, позволяя ему видеть на расстоянии около четырёх километров. Ещё Широ очень опытен в Магии Понимания Структуры, что позволяет ему узнать структуру и состав объектов, как если бы он точно знал как она устроены. Проекция, не смотря на то, что является высокоуровневым навыком, считается, как правило, более бесполезной по сравнению с Укреплением за счёт более высоких затрат маны, и первоначально, всё, что Широ проецировал, было бесполезным и пустым внутри (полым). Хотя созданные объекты просто имитируют форму, мало найдётся людей, которые смогут понять что они подделки с первого взгляда. Любой маг, который проанализирует состав, не сможет распознать фальшивку, и даже тот, кто работает с духовными медиумами, смог бы только почувствовать некое несоответствие. А так как в Отдел Духовных Исследований попадают только предметы с историей, то шанс обнаружения очень мал. Магия структурного анализа Широ не относится к силе Мистических Глаз. Позднее, Широ позднее сможет использовать Копирование, версия Проекции более высокого уровня, которая полностью копирует всё, что касается создания и истории существования объекта. Во время ветки Fate, он медленно обучается этому, на уроках магии с Рин и по советам Арчера: «Если ты не можешь победить, то просто вообрази, что сможешь», а в ветке Unlimited Blade Work''s, он учится этому, благодаря общению с Арчером. Он в состоянии эффективно создать только лишь мечи, другие виды оружия и броню, но эта способность позволяет ему точно воссоздать даже легендарное оружие. Он способен скопировать любой меч, который видел, хотя копии Благородных Фантазмов всегда будут на один ранг ниже оригинала, а на создание брони, затрачивается количество маны в три раза больше, чем при создании оружия. Он может «увидеть» всю историю оружия, что позволяет ему владеть любым оружием на таком же уровне, что и его настоящий владелец. Для проецирования, он должен увидеть оружие своими глазами, поэтому даже чертежа меча Зелретча недостаточно для его создания, но, увидев его и Калибурн в воспоминаниях Юстиции Лизрич фон Айнцберн и Сэйбер, он смог полностью скопировать их. Если оружие состоит из материалов, которые не существуют на Земле, например как Эа, он не сможет проанализировать и воссоздать его, хотя он может узнать о его настоящей природе. Он также вполне способен создать свои собственные, просто сосредоточив свой разум на этом. thumb|300px|Рин заключает контракт с Широ в [[Realta Nua]] Как впоследствии выяснилось, эти способности и сродство Широ с мечами, является отражением его Зеркала Души, Unlimited Blade Works. Вместо того чтобы просто создать свои копии в реальном мире, он, на самом деле, создаёт их в Зеркале Души, а затем копирует в реальный мир. Это позволяет ему создавать десятки мечей одновременно и использовать их. Широ не в состоянии правильно открывать и поддерживать Unlimited Blade Works из-за нехватки праны, но при правильном контракте с магом, с подходящим уровнем маны, таким как Рин, он сможет использовать его. Если бы он стал обучатся этому в обычных условиях, в отличие от ситуации в ветке Unlimited Balde Works, где он учится этому у Арчера, ему потребовалось бы учить десять лет, чтобы понять основы своей способности и ещё десять лет, чтобы иметь возможность использовать её. Во время использования Unlimited Blade Works, расходы маны на создание оружия значительно уменьшается и скорость, с которой они могут быть созданы также увеличивается, что позволило ему с лёгкостью сокрушить Гильгамеша и его Врата Вавилона. При сражении Широ с Тоно Шики, высока вероятность взаимного поражения, при которой Широ проецируя Небесный Фантазм был бы убит, а чрезмерное употребление Шики, своими Мистическими Глазами Восприятия Смерти, до определённой точки, при которой он погиб бы от большой нагрузки на мозг. Обстоятельства изменятся, если бы Широ был способен на заряд примерного количества маны, которой хватило бы для использования Экскалибура. Во время боя с Базетт Фрага МакРемитц, профессионалом, специализирующейся в боях против магов, Широ, вероятно, будет повержен её техникой, опытом, и тактикой ведения боя, а также, в случае если Широ попытается атаковать любым из высокоуровневым Фантазмом, он откроется способности Фрагараха к мгновенному убийству. Знания thumb|270px|Широ с рукой Арчера готовится использовать Nine Lives Blade Works. Базовые познания Широ в Магии, крайне малы. По этой причине, он думает, что нужно создавать новую Магическую Цепь, каждый раз когда ему надо использовать Магию. Чтобы создать новую Цепь, он проходит через крайне опасную и болезненную процедуру, ощущения от которой описываются, будто в позвоночник вставили раскалённый железный прут. Во время этой процедуры он постоянно находится под риском смерти. И хотя его тело имеет двадцать семь врождённых Магических Цепей, он не использовал их, вместо этого превращая собственные нервы во временные Магические Цепи из-за своего неправильного обучения. Как только его настоящие Цепи активируются, он испытывает сильную боль и страдания, так как его нервная система привыкает к новому способу выработки энергии. Его недавно открытые Магические Цепи едва ли могут обрабатывать десять единиц маны каждая. В тело Широ, был имплантирован Авалон, который спас ему жизнь во время большого пожара. Это даёт ему чрезвычайно мощные регенеративные способности, пока рядом с ним будет Сэйбер с призванным Экскалибуром, хотя, кажется, что Авалон может в некоторой степени поддерживать его и без этого, поскольку он смог временно выжить, получив смертельный удар в сердце нанесённый Лансером. Благодаря этому, он неоднократно выживал, получая, казалось бы, смертельные ранения, хотя эта особенность работает против него, в плохих концовках, где его калечили, подвергли пыткам и при этом он выживал, оставаясь в сознании довольно длительное время. Unlimited Blade Works, также, кажется, защищает Широ путём создания клинков внутри его тела, укрепляя его. Он оказался способен выдержать удар в грудь гвоздём Райдер, который отскочил, как будто ударился в металлическую пластину, удар, который, должен был пробить живот, только сбивает его, и ему удаётся спастись от уничтожения тела атакой Гильгамеша. Однако, эта способность, кажется, выходит из-под контроля во время плохой концовки, где многочисленные мечи прорастают из его тела, и пока его тело полностью разрушается в ветке ''Heaven’s Feel, они постоянно создаются и протыкая кожу изнутри, торчат из него. Он занимается тренировками на мечах с Сэйбер, хотя это ненамного повышает наступательный потенциал. Пока она учит его, он не может использовать её боевой стиль в качестве основы. Он не может видеть, как именно она атакует и разница в их тело сложениях делает невозможным её копирование. Fate В ветке Fate, Широ только учится основам своих способностей, что позволило ему скопировать Калибурн и Авалон. thumb|right|Лук Широ Он временно использует лук во время второй битвы с Берсеркером, воссоздав Лук Арчера. создан за счёт использования магии укрепления на найденной ветке дерева, стрелы для него он создаёт таким же образом. В основном, он использует схожий дизайн, но он изменил полочку и рукоятку к более простым по сравнению с ими же из лука Арчера. Сам Широ думает, что он выглядит некрасиво и криво, но функционирует он должным образом, как лук. Кроме того, он чуть менее изогнут из-за предпочтения Широ в японском методе стрельбы. Он практиковался в японской манере стрельбы из лука по сравнению с западным методом Арчера, поэтому он бессознательно изменил лук к более предпочтительной форме, не осознавая этого. Unlimited Blade Works Противоречия Общение Широ и Арчера является значительной частью его развития в ветке Unlimited Blade Works. Противоречие Эмии Широ и Героического Духа ЭМИИ, позволяет приобрести навыки из прошлого, отождествляя себя с предыдущими себя. Чем больше они общаются, тем больше его знаний и техник усвоится им. Эти способностям идеально подходит ему, так как они являются оптимальной техникой Эмии Широ, доведённой до совершенства за многие года тренировок. Это было замечено после нескольких сеансов тренировки с Сэйбер, когда он делает резкое улучшение по сравнению с предыдущим днем. Копируя технику Арчера, он начинает делать меньше лишних движений, что позволяет ему отчаянно избегать её контратак, а не мгновенно становиться побитым. Его тело уже тренировано, только знание правильных техник могут быстро улучшить его навыки боя. Он восхищён Каншо и Бакуей, и использует их в качестве основы для боевого стиля на двух мечах. У него нет основного стиля, так что сразу видно, что он копирует Арчера. Он делает это бессознательно, он считает, что Сэйбер легко обходится с ним, и его меч автоматически парирует её удары, хотя его тело не может реагировать на них. Эффект значительно увеличивается после того, как они признают друг друга одинаковыми, что вызывает сильную боль. Его тело начинает разрушаться каждый раз, когда они касаются, так как он узнал слишком много о своём будущем, пытаясь сравниться с ним в мастерстве. Он даже начинает получать воспоминания Арчера, в которых скрыта причина его ненависти к их общим идеалам. Проецирование После того, как он узнал настоящие возможности Проецирования, ему не хватает только надлежащего обучения, так что даже самое простое проецирование причиняет ему боль, и большинство из созданных мечей разбиваются при ударе из-за их низкого качества. Он копирует оба меча Арчера технику их использования, и его способность к созданию, но они несовершенны, потому что он не понимает, что они исходят от его Зеркала Души. Unlimited Blade Works не может быть использована без этого понимания, и даже после прихода к этому знанию, у него нет необходимой энергии, чтобы использовать его. Он заключает договор с Рин, благодаря которому она может дать ему необходимое количество праны, чтобы создать Зеркало Души, что позволило ему скопировать все оружие из Врат Вавилона, чтобы победить Гильгамеша. Heaven’s Feel Рука Арчера В этой ветке, Широ не развивает свои способности, как он делает это в других ветках. Он использует свою основную магию Укрепления на деревянный меч и палку в начале войны, не зная магии Проекции. Во время первой стычки в лесу Айнцберн, защищая Илию от взрыва Тени, он теряет руку. Рана смертельна, так что Арчер, который тоже получил смертельную рану, говорит им трансплантировать свою левую руку Широ. Для присоединение духовного тела к нормальному человеческому телу, необходим духовный целитель, такой как Котомине, потому что этот процесс больше похоже на исцеление души, а не тела. Котомине удаётся приживить , Чтобы заменить потерянную руку Широ. Приживление «инородного тела», которого не должно быть, противоестественно природе. Соединение двух различных духовных тел — запрещённая магия, в основном потому, что она всегда плохо кончается для оперируемых. Формирование духовных тел стоит наравне с воскрешением и восстановлением души, божественная тайна, которая не может быть осуществлена с помощью магии, и, как правило, оперируемый умирает от шока, даже если операция завершится фактически успешно. Котомине ожидал завершения летального исхода операции, но то, что Арчер и Широ являются одним и тем же человеком, делает их исключением из правила. Не зная о том, как они связаны, он заявляет, что они походят друг на друга, даже больше чем два близнеца. Несмотря на то, что рука должна была исчезнуть, как исчез Арчер, до того как операция была завершена, она теперь соединена с Широ является его полноценной конечностью. Благодаря тому, что её пересадили пока Арчер ещё был в этом мире, эта часть Героического Духа оказалась связана с Магическими Цепями Широ, и остаётся в мире, используя его магическую энергию. Неосознанно, от руки, Широ получает знания Арчера, об основах магии Проекции, его опыт, и знание битв. При этом у он чувствует себя так, как будто горит тело, также появляется ощущение бесчисленных муравьёв заползающих в рану на его плече, которая сейчас закрыта плотью, не являющейся его собственной. В то время он чувствует, что с его уровнем знаний и способностями, невозможно полноценно управлять этой рукой. Даже если она соединилась с его телом, у него нет навыков и сил, чтобы полноценно использовать её, не разрушая своё собственное тело. Хотя они оба, одна и та же личность с совместимыми Магическими Цепями, человек не сможет справиться с силой руки Героического Духа. Независимо от того, как он подходит к руке, он не может использовать её способности, без которых, в конечном счёте, это поглотит его из-за того, что его тело духовно гораздо хуже, чем рука. Это можно рассматривать как оружие, больше чем просто рука, и в названии сцены написано, что это называется |Jinkō-tekina Gensō|Artificial Phantasm: Man-made illusions}}. Широ пассивно усваивает боевой опыт и физические способности Арчера, даже когда он неактивен. Это действует как передозировка допинга, позволяя ему продемонстрировать способности за пределами его сил. Теперь он способен легко выпрыгнуть из окна третьего этажа замка Айнцберн, что сравнимо, примерно, с восьмым этажом обычного здания, чувствуя только временное онемение и боль при приземлении. Укрепляя своё тело, он концентрирует большое количество магической энергии в ногах, чтобы уменьшить воздействие и он считает, что при посадке на асфальт вместо травы, он бы сломал ноги. Илья упоминает, что Арчер влиял на свои ум и тело, заставляя думать, что он может легко справиться с падением и укреплял своё тело, чтобы выжить. Он также может бегать пятидесяти километров в час по пересеченной местности через Лес Айнцберн. Плащаница Мартина thumb|300px|Плащаница Мартина Для того, чтобы противодействовать негативным эффектам руки, Котомине дал Широ Святую Плащаницу, , действующую как печать, которая сдерживает цепи Арчера от подключения к телу, что может заблокировать наступление некоторого события или даже вернуть его в нормальное состояние. Она полностью оборачивается вокруг руки, за исключением пальцев. Хотя поначалу рука полностью онемела, в конце концов она восстанавливает достаточную функциональность после адаптации с телом, что позволило ему вести обычную жизнь. Его руку можно рассматривать как отдельный объект, даже если он использует магию, но магическая энергия протекает по телу, даже если магия не используется. Несмотря на то, что Плащаница изолирует Магические Цепи, он будет чувствовать сильную боль, если не будет сосредотачиваться, чтобы сформировать «барьер» и не будет сдерживать «инородное тело» в своём неустойчивом теле, когда рука реагирует на энергию и пытается активироваться. Это легко сделать, когда он выяснит, откуда появляется боль, чтобы контролировать её. Жить с этим не так просто, как говорил Котомине, потому что рука случайно направляет магическую энергию в тело. Рука постоянно становится горячее каждый раз, когда он двигает ей, и когда она перегревается, то посылает избыток в остальную часть тела. Когда он ощутил это жжение впервые, то это больше похоже на порез и удар острым предметом в тело. Простая потеря части связи даже на краткий миг, заставляет его полностью потерять себя, так как его нервы и чувства перегружены сильной болью и чувством надвигающейся смерти. Он блуждает у себя в создании, пока он чувствует больше боли, чем когда-либо прежде «сидя на горе мечей», и что он может видеть разрушение всех своих клеток. Он восстанавливает свои чувства через несколько секунд после этого, и не может вспомнить точно, произошедшее в это время. Время от времени он способен сдерживать это, но всё-равно испытывает большую боль, и порой возникает желание отрезать руку, или даже рискнуть снять плащаницу, чтобы остановить боль. Его существование приносит ему настоящий страх неизбежной смерти и полного уничтожения, те же чувства что он чувствовал такое после пожара десять лет назад. Его способность подавлять негативные влияния от руки даже с Плащаницей, в определённой степени ограничены. Котомине считает, что рука будет поглощать его в течение десяти лет, но если он будет тренироваться, чтобы стать магом достойным этой руки и могущим запечатать её без использования Плащаницы, позволит ему дожить до старости. Пока что у него достаточно времени, чтобы попытаться сделать это, если он захочет. Рин также разделяет с ним, часть своего Магического Знака, Знак Оберега. Она может перенести небольшую часть своего Знака, положив левую руку на его тело и, делая это осмысленно, разделить свой знак оберега. Хотя она планировала дать ему возможность использовать «переключатель» для своих Магических Цепей, возможность включать и отключать их слишком опасно для него, в текущем состоянии. Вместо этого, она помогает ему подавлять магическую энергию путём размещения игл в левом плече, пупке и горле, так что рука не будет связана с ним, если он не захочет этого. Это также даёт устойчивость к магической энергии, так что то, что пассивно поглощает энергию, наподобие Тени, будет иметь меньшее влияние на него. Её Знак не может передаваться кому-либо не из семьи Тосака, так что этот Знак временный, и не продержится даже недели. Проецирование Фактически, Широ использует магию Арчера, а не свою собственную, поэтому, в его нынешнем состоянии, он не может использовать Проекцию не активируя возможности руки. Илия заявляет, что он, в конечном итоге вернёт свою магию Проекции, но на его нынешнем уровне, это всё ещё только возможно. Его собственная Проекция все ещё находится на уровне, где она не может использоваться из-за его недопонимания, но опираясь на знания Арчера он может быстро «поднять уровень», без использования руки. Он может немного ослабить Погребальную Ткань, чтобы испытать полученные знания Арчера, не ломая печать и получая только небольшие реакции. С помощью Магического Знака Рин, увеличивающего его сопротивление к магии и Илии защищающей его сознание, он способен испытывать Проекции Арчера, взаимодействуя с рукой, открывая Магические Цепи. Знание от руки будет постоянно передавать в него свой опыт. Это похоже на заливание ста единиц топлива в контейнер, который может вместить только десять, и, скорее всего, он сможет вытерпеть агонию от получения менее чем одной десятой. Это знание разрушает его воспоминания и оставляет его с большим провалом, после замены Погребальной Ткани. Проектирование с помощью возможностей Арчера требует снятия Плащаницы, и, хотя он может вспомнить заклинание активации полученное от знаний Арчера, это разрушит его тело, если он попытаться использовать его. Она может быть легко снята в любое время для мгновенного доступа к полной силе Арчера. Это не уменьшает длительность его жизни после каждого использования, но её активация схоже с бомбой замедленного действия, так что в конечном итоге её использование приведёт к его смерти, если он будет снимать Плащаницу. Магические Цепи Арчера будут активированы, если он использует руку ещё раз, и, хотя он может продолжать использовать её способности, его тело будет разрушаться из-за того, что он не в силах сдерживать магию Арчера. Как только Плащаница, Широ мгновенно получает доступ к Магическим Цепям Арчера, его боевому опыту и техникам, но он не в состоянии раскрыть Unlimited Blade Works, поскольку мировоззрение Арчера слишком сильно отличается от его собственного. Он утверждает, что может воссоздавать лишь то, что он сам увидел и изучил и Благородные Фантазмы, которые он записал лично, однако позже он продемонстрировал, что способен спроецировать Каладболг II и Ро Аякс из записей Арчера, несмотря на то, что никогда не видел их лично. Его магия Проекции позволяет ему быть на уровне Слуг в открытом бою в течение ограниченного времени и в это время может даже победить их. Он смог скопировать «Девять Жизней», чтобы убить Чёрного Берсеркера девять раз одним приёмом под названием «Nine Lives Blade Works», а затем победить Тёмную Сэйбер превосходящей техникой, используя Каншо и Бакуя, во время плохой концовки. Использование этих способностей приводит к тяжёлым последствиям, так как Цепи схемы Арчера перегружают тело Широ, постепенно размывает его разум, происходит распад воспоминаний, и, впоследствии, возможная смерть, когда его тело и душа сломается от давления Unlimited Blade Works Арчера. Кукольное тело Благодаря руке Арчера и чрезмерному использованию Проекции, его Магическая Цепь разбилась на части, и его смерть абсолютна, что даже Святой Грааль не смог обратить её. Он воскрес с помощью несовершенной Третьей Магией, использованной Илией, для возрождения его души и дало ему тело, сохранив душу и вложив в этот контейнер. В этом случае, давая душе контейнер, он примет совершённую форму, используя «гены души», а не часть тела. Его тело было воссоздано из части тела Илии, о контейнере которого она упоминает «незначительный», так что в этом состоянии он был далеко не такого же размера как и оригинальное тело. Его форма не была похоже на человека, но он упоминает о руке схватившей кулон Рин, так что по крайней мере у него была форма близка к гуманоидной. Он был найден благодаря Райдер использовавшей кулон в качестве ориентира, и хотя его точная форма остаётся неизвестной, она должна быть достаточно маленькой, чтобы Райдер могла «схватить» его из реки. He is not a true product of the Third Magic, a high-dimensional planar being, but it instead reanchors his soul to a vessel. Они решили поэкспериментировать с различными идеями для надлежащего тела, в течении первых шести месяцев, так как он просто не может расти в текущем состоянии. У них недостаточно ресурсов, чтобы сделать тело гомункула, поэтому, вместо этого они продавали книги из особняка Мато чтобы приобрести марионетку, сделанное Аозаки Токо. В таком состоянии он совершенно неотличим от человека, но Рин замечает что на самом деле, его душа управляет телом дистанционно. Его могут хирургически лечить в больнице, пить лекарства от простуды, быть убитым, и в конце-концов, может состариться и умереть от старости. Его душа закреплена с телом, так что он может быть приравнен к Слуге, который может существовать без Мастера. У него есть некоторые замечания, потому что тело использовалось, но даже другие хорошие создатели марионеток не могут сравнится с ней. Рин хочет найти и проконсультироваться с Токо об этом, но из-за её Приказа на Печать это создаёт трудности. Магическая энергия не вырабатывается, но Широ достаточно хорошо и без этого, потому что другие стороны лучше, чем его первоначальное тело. Душа будет перезаписывать тело независимо от его качества, так что, скорее всего, всегда будут места, которые не будут функционировать должным образом. Сакура дополняет его очень слабые Магические Цепи своим избыточным количеством для того, чтобы удержать его от возвращения в предыдущее состояние. Несмотря на неудачи, Рин считает, что со временем он будет в состоянии использовать Unlimited Blade Works с тренировками, и что это может быть успешным примером Третей Магии, что само по себе чрезвычайное явление. Разработка Идея и создание В оригинальной истории Fate от Насу Киноко, Сэйбер и Широ были противоположного пола. Главным героем была Саджо Аяка, пока Такеучи Такаши не убедил Насу изменить сеттинг истории, но оставив прежнюю идею: история о легендарных героев и «мальчик встречает девочку». Насу рассказывает, что он создал Широ, основываясь на романах 90-х годов, где главный герой в муках приходит к соглашению со своими проблемами. Принятие Уробучи Ген считает, что отношения Сэйбер и Широ не кажутся реалистичными отношениями между мужчиной и женщиной, а скорее запутанные отношения с мальчиком, который стал девочкой. Далее он объясняет, что это подпитывает не инстинкт, как в отношениях между мужчиной и женщиной, а романтику между двумя людьми, которые от чистого сердца нуждаются друг в друге. Он считает, что в ветке Fate история рассказывается исходя из древнегреческих взглядов на любовь.TYPE-MOON Ace 7 — Интервью 10-летие Anniversary: Киноко Насу X Такаши Такеучи X Ген Уробучи * В первом опросе популярности по Fate/stay night в 2004, Широ занял 7-е место. * Во втором опросе популярности по Fate/stay night в 2006, Широ занял 11-е место. * В Type-Moon’s 10th Anniversary Character Poll, Широ занял 12-е место. Ссылки en:Shirou Emiya es:Shirou Emiya fr:Emiya Shirou Категория:Персонажи в Fate/hollow ataraxia Категория:Персонажи в Fate/stay night Категория:Персонажи в Fate/tiger colosseum Категория:Персонажи в Fate/unlimited codes Категория:Персонажи в Fate/Zero Категория:Маги Категория:Мастер Категория:Люди